


One Little Slip

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: A tired Yuri slips up when talking to Yuuri. He's pretty sure that he'll never live this down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Yuri on Ice and fell in love with the idea of Yuuri K. and Victor acting as Yurio's "dads," so naturally, I decided to write about it! This will probably be a sporadically updated series of oneshots, probably short and in no particular order. Also, to avoid confusion, I refer to Yuuri K. as Yuuri and Yurio as Yuri. This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I originally wrote this on an airplane while I was pretty sleep deprived. I've edited it since, but please go easy on me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Yuri wakes from dreams of dancing on the ice to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen, the usual clanging and clattering as pots and pans are pulled out and ingredients added in. He lays still for a moment, swaddled in leopard print sheets. Pale, watery sunlight is beginning to trickle in through the blinds and the air smells of omelets cooking, strong enough to overpower the usual overwhelming scent of Victor's gross cologne and the much fainter scent of lemon cleaning solution (Victor happens to be a bit of a neat freak).

He throws off the covers with a sigh and scrubs at his eyes—Yuuri is making breakfast, which means that it's almost time to get up. Groping around for his phone, he unlocks it and goes to turn off his alarm, mere seconds before it was due to go off. That taken care of, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and makes his way out into the kitchen, still dressed in his oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. Yuri shambles his way over to the kitchen table and collapses into a chair, resting his forehead on his crossed arms.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Yuuri calls cheerfully from where he's currently bent over the stove. Yuri grunts in response. Victor gives him a bright wave from his position beside Yuuri at the stove. Yuuri had been trying (unsuccessfully) to teach Victor how to cook since they'd moved in together, and Victor hadn't let his many, many (many, many) failures dampen his enthusiasm.

Since Victor and Yuuri had moved to Russia to train under Yakov, and started living together in Victor's flat, Yuri had found himself sleeping there fairly often—not because he wants to be around the disgusting lovebirds, of course not, but simply out of convenience. Victor's flat is closer to the ice rink where he trains, so it means a shorter commute every morning. And (not that he'll ever tell Yuuri this), Yuuri is an excellent cook, so it means a free and delicious breakfast every morning before his grueling skating workouts. He's definitely not there because he likes them or anything.

The result of this arrangement was that Yuri practically lived in Victor's flat now. If anyone had noticed the new sheets on the guest room bed or the slow accumulation of Yuri's clothes and possessions, or the fact that Yuri was consistently tagging along on their trips to the grocery store, no one had commented.

Yuri's train of thought is interrupted as a plate of mouthwateringly scented food is placed in front of him, finally prompting him to lift his head off his arms and pay attention to the outside world. He quickly digs in, and is halfway through devouring the omelet and rice before he remembers his manners. "Thanks, dad!" he mumbles, mouth still full.

There's a tentative moment of silence in the kitchen. Yuri is still half-asleep and doesn't realize what he just said, still hurriedly chowing down on his breakfast as though he's worried that someone will steal it from him. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, surprised, but decides to not push it further. He's having a nice morning, and he doesn't want to ruin it with an angry and embarrassed teenager.

Victor, on the other hand, has all the tact of a sack full of bricks and no such qualms about stirring up trouble. "Did you just call Yuuri 'Dad?'" he asks teasingly, shattering the silence after only a few seconds. Across from him, Yuri chokes on his food, his face going white as he realized what he just said. When it sinks in, he blushes vividly, his face going as red as his warmup jacket. He makes a horrible screeching sound, similar to the cats that he loves so much.

Bolting down the rest of his food, Yuri throws his plate in the sink and flees the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. "Are you going to start calling me 'Dad' too?" Victor calls plaintively, apparently eager to further enrage the angry teenager.

The only response he receives is a muffled "Fuck off!" from the bedroom, as Yuri either gets ready for practice or plots Victor's murder. Possibly both. The teenager can be very efficient when he wants to be. Unperturbed by his possible impending demise, Victor hums to himself and finishes off his coffee. Yuuri just stares at him incredulously.

"I think that I'd be an excellent father, personally," Victor comments to himself, getting up to go feed Makkachin. Yuuri just shakes his head as he washes the breakfast dishes.

Meanwhile, Yuri ponders whether it's possible to die of embarrassment as he hastily changes into his practice clothes. The only solution, he decides, is to kill both Yuuri and Victor, and then force himself to forget the humiliating incident. Forcing down the remaining red flush on his cheeks, he grabs his skates and slips out the door.

Regardless of his embarrassment, Yakov will murder him if he's late to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also cross-posted to fanfiction.net, under the same username.


End file.
